


Drunken Confessions

by alrightginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gin Weasley - Freeform, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Male Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: Harry is drunk and has a secret that she makes Gin swear not to tell to anyone. Especially not himself.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: fuck, I caught feelings.

It starts with a collision, Harry racing at him with such force that Gin barely manages to keep them both upright. 

“Whoa,” he says with half a laugh, peering down at her. Her arms are tightly wrapped around his neck, and she tugs him closer. “Hello.”

_ “Gin,”  _ Harry squeals.  _ Squeals.  _ Gin has never heard her make that sound before. Her cheeks are flushed and she’s grinning at him. He can tell by her eyes that she’s had too much to drink. 

Which is understandable. 

Gryffindor has just won another Quidditch match, leaving them undefeated so far. Harry hasn’t been able to play this year, considering the fact that returning eighth years aren’t allowed on the team, but she is properly sloshed as if she has. 

Nearly everyone is, but she has rocketed her way over to him, perhaps the last sober person because he just got back from the pitch.

“I’m so glad I found you,” Harry slurs, rocking them back and forth. Gin follows her movements, amused. “So, so glad. You did so well out there today. I  _ really  _ enjoy watching you fly.”

“Thanks,” he says, grinning. “How much have you had to drink?”

Harry waves that question away like a pesky fly, nearly hitting Gin in the face in the process. 

“That doesn’t  _ matter,”  _ she says, suddenly looking serious. She grabs him by the collar of his Quidditch robes, pulling him down and lowering her voice. He’s close enough that he doesn’t have to strain over all the other noise at the party to hear her. “What matters is that I have a secret.”

Gin’s lips quirk. 

Oh, this is good. 

Drunk Harry is one of his top five versions of the girl. 

One he rarely gets to see, but when he does, he’s normally left charmed for hours.

“What type of secret?”

“It’s  _ huge.  _ Big. I haven’t — I haven’t told anyone.”

“You can tell me. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Harry eyes him as if she’s trying to determine his worthiness for such a secret. As is she’s even in the right state of mind to do so, and not teetering back and forth like a pendulum. She’s lucky Gin has such a tight grip on her. He’s fairly certain she would be sprawled out on the floor right now if it weren’t for him. 

He doesn’t tell her this.

“You promise you won’t tell? Not a soul?”

“Not a single soul.”

“You can’t even tell yourself, Gin Weasley!” Harry orders, poking him in the chest. “You of all people cannot find out.”

Gin is about to die. Harry has no idea what she’s saying. It takes everything within him not to burst out laughing. 

He’s too invested in this secret to blow this. 

“I won’t even tell myself,” he says. “You have my word.”

It’s not  _ technically  _ a lie. 

He’s not the one telling himself. 

Harry is. 

Gin is good at getting by with technicalities. 

With Fred and George as brothers, it’s a skill he’s picked up on and perfected over the years.

“Okay,” Harry says, seemingly finding him trustworthy enough. “Fuck, I think I caught feelings. I think I have… a crush.”

Gin smirks. “A crush?”

“Yes,” Harry confirms as if this is some great tragedy. Likely to her it is. She’s probably had it for months now, and has just figured it out. She’s probably been wallowing in it, stewing in her feelings until she’s made them more dramatic than they needed to be. “I have a crush on someone. It is very unfortunate.”

Gin thinks he knows where she’s going with this. Why he can’t tell himself the secret. 

Still, he presses her further because it’s what he’s good at. 

“Why is it so unfortunate, Harry?”

“He’s Ron’s brother,” Harry says, sighing. “And Ron is like my brother so it’s just... _ weird.  _ Ron will kill me if he finds out. Or maybe you. I’m not really sure just yet. I don’t think I want to find out.”

“Me?”

“Oh,” Harry says, realizing she’s forgotten an important bit of information. “It’s you I have a crush on.”

This is quite possibly the greatest love confession Gin has ever heard. 

His face is threatening to split in two from his smile.

“Me?” Gin repeats for good measure. He dips his nose until it’s nearly touching Harry’s, and she flicks it away drunkenly. “Harriet Potter has a crush on  _ me?” _

“You can’t tell yourself!” Harry stresses again. “Please, I will die of embarrassment if you find out.”

“It’s not that embarrassing! What if I like you back?”

Harry laughs as if this is ridiculous. As if it’s not possible. 

“Stop teasing me.”

“I’m not!”

“Okay, fine,” Harry says, pausing to hiccup. “Let’s make a deal.”

“What sort of deal?”

“If you’re right...if you somehow do like me back, then I have to tell you that I like you.”

“You mean like if I ask you out?” Gin asks, still smiling. He didn’t feel this giddy after they just won the match. “If I ask you out tomorrow, will you admit to liking me? To my face? Sober?”

“Probably. Assuming I remember all this, of course. I think I’ve had too much to drink.”

“I’ll remember for you.”

“Fine, yes. Good. Please do.” Harry sways a bit, her eyes starting to droop. “Can you take me to bed now? I’m so tired. I need to be properly rested for admitting my feelings for you. If you ask me out that is. That’s still not quarantined.”

“I don’t think I can get you up to the girl’s tower. I can probably find —“

Harry snorts, snuggling into his chest. “Just take me to your bed! It’ll be fine. You can sleep on the floor.”

“What if I don’t want to sleep on the floor?”

“Then we’ll make a pillow wall between us. To keep me safe.”

Gin can’t help but laugh this time. 

“Safe from me?”

“Yes. I’m not in the mood for any snuggling, and you are the worst. So touchy.”

“You do know you’re the one wrapped around me right now, right?”

“That is simply because I cannot stand on my own. Simple science. Please take me to bed now. I’m so tired.”

Gin smiles, his features softening at the way she’s starting to already fall asleep. 

Merlin, he is weak for her. 

“C’mere, Potter,” he says, lifting her up bridal style. “Let’s get you to bed. We can talk in the morning.”

She sighs, content and mumbling something about making sure Gin doesn’t find out just yet. He smiles into her hair, and ignores if anyone staring at them as he carries her up the stairs to his dorm.

He sleeps on the floor that night, his hand outstretched and holding Harry’s own on the bed. 


End file.
